¿Y qué hay de nosotros?
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Spoilers de Ginger Cow. Y Stan le sonrió, le sonrió demostrándole que ya fuera para conseguirle un riñón o para proteger su dignidad siempre estaría ahí y que de ninguna maldita manera permitiría que alguien le causara daño.


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Prompt:** 003\. Deberías parar [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

**Advertencia:** spoilers de _Ginger Cow_, ¿insinuaciones Kyman?

Jo-der. Cómo sufrí y odié este episodio. Fue masoquismo puro, ya. Y mi vena Style me carcomía la consciencia.

* * *

**K**yle pensaba que él no estaba enterado. Kyle pensaba que hacía lo correcto y que sacrificando su dignidad haría del mundo algo mejor. Pero eso a él le era indiferente, si Kyle quería podía descubrir la solución a la hambruna mundial apenas con algo de esfuerzo. No, lo que le había molestado, lo que le había dado el coraje necesario para inmiscuirse aun cuando Kyle le pidió que no lo hiciera era justamente eso.

Cartman era un nazi reencarnado que disfrutaba de cada oportunidad para torturarlo. Y aunque Kyle siempre se defendía —Stan pensaba que no había nadie más valiente en ese sentido— esta vez había sido diferente y simplemente aceptó todo lo que Cartman le obligaba a hacer.

Aquello destrozó a Stan. Porque era injusto, y veía a Kyle sufrir en silencio, sin considerar si quiera la opción de defenderse.

Hizo cosas denigrantes, asquerosas, terminó a la merced de Cartman y todavía tenía el descaro de negar lo obvio.

«Tú sabes, hago esto porque quiero».

Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso. Él jamás le daría el gusto a Cartman de obedecerle, Stan lo sabía mejor que nadie, ¡ambos lo sabían!

Pero pese a todo, pese a sus suplicas y reclamos, pese a sus miradas que claramente decían «Deja esto Ky, guerras siempre habrá y yo sólo tengo un súper mejor amigo. Por favor, basta» Kyle lo pasó de largo, porque afirmaba que le gustaba. Que la paz en Medio Oriente no tenía nada que ver y que qué bien por ellos.

Stan siguió intentando varias veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Y la desesperación lo embargó porque, ¿y qué si a Kyle de verdad no le incomodaba ser la mascota de Cartman? ¿Y qué si era un masoquista cualquiera y sentía gusto con cada humillación?

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué no hacer.

Kyle siempre había estado ahí para él y ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando debía ser rescatado de tanta opresión y gemidos de angustia no oídos, se apartaba. Porque Kyle había formado una distancia larguísima entre ellos y cada vez que Stan creía haberla cruzado se encontraba con una nueva. Era horrible. Era sumamente horrible.

Y quiso gritar que por favor, ¡por favor! detuviera esa farsa, que no tenía que continuarla, no si él estaba a su lado, al verlo sumido en un estado tan catatónico. Al ver como el Kyle de siempre, aquel que no se dejaba mangonear por nadie ni nada, perdía su brillo. El que lo volvía tan especial y una de las muchas razones por las que Stan lo quería.

Todo sucedió tan aprisa que casi no notó que la ushanka, esa jodida ushanka, ahora estaba en sus manos y no las de Kyle. Todo sucedió tan aprisa que casi no notó que Sheila le prohibía entrar a su casa, por petición especial de Kyle. Casi no notó que se pasaba las noches enteras mirando el techo, rememorando todas las pijamadas que ambos hicieron y lo bien que la pasaban juntos, sin nadie más. Y que con esos recuerdos nublándole la mente se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y sólo podía gritar contra la almohada hasta que le ardiera la garganta o Sharon viniera corriendo. Cualquiera de las dos.

No lo soportó. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por soportarlo.

Aquello estaba mal. Sencillamente. Y Kyle podía odiarlo por ignorar sus órdenes, Cartman podía pudrirse en el infierno y él se quedaría sin un mejor amigo, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Por eso arruinó —aunque de forma accidental, admitiría para sí mismo— los planes de Cartman. Por eso expuso a Kyle a la cruda realidad, de que todos sus sacrificios habían sido en vano y de que nadie responsabilizaría a Cartman porque así no funcionaban las cosas en South Park. Por eso cuando todo terminó fue directo a la casa Broflovski y tocó el timbre. Y cuando Kyle abrió le dio una cachetada sin pensar, pese a la atónita mirada de éste.

Y luego, con los ojos atiborrados de lágrimas le colocó la ushanka, donde debía estar. Donde pertenecía.

«Somos dos Kyle, somos dos, joder. No quiero que lo vuelvas a olvidar».

Y Kyle lo miró un largo rato, sorprendido pero llorando igualmente, importándole nada que alguien caminara por la acera, los viera y gritara: _¡Oh, maricas, váyanse a moquear a otro país!_ Porque Stan había tenido la razón y por culpa suya había sufrido mucho. Entonces Kyle, avergonzado, negó, y sin contenerse lo envolvió con sus brazos entre vagos «Lo siento, lo siento mucho» siendo correspondido al instante.

El corazón de Stan comenzó a latir con violencia, acrecentando su angustia, y puesto que las palabras sobraban le dio en la cabeza un par de palmaditas a Kyle.

Le sonrió a través del llanto. Le sonrió demostrándole que ya fuera para conseguirle un riñón o para proteger su dignidad siempre estaría ahí y que de ninguna maldita manera permitiría que alguien le causara daño. Y Kyle lo comprendió, lo aceptó. Porque era lo mismo para con él. Y Cartman podía irse al carajo porque por fin arreglaban las cosas y ambos entendían que lo que necesitaban era la simple presencia del otro.

Ni la paz en Medio Oriente, ni ser reconocido como un buen mártir o un Gandhi segundo. Sólo ellos. Sólo Stan y Kyle.

E incluso cuando Kyle lo invitó a pasar y ambos subieron a su habitación para tenderse en la cama y dormir abrazados. Incluso cuando le permitió a Kyle disculparse una y otra vez, asegurándole que le compensaría todo, algún día, Stan no abandonó esa certeza tan absurda pero real mientras aspiraba la calidez que desprendían las sábanas que los cubrían. Aquella calidez que incitaba a Kyle a acurrucarse más contra él, y que lo incitaba a devolver el gesto. Que los mantendría unidos porque él iba a asegurarse de ello así fuese lo último que hiciera.

Y es que sólo había espacio para una cosa. Una emoción primitiva, sin sensatez ni lógica, que lo perdonaba absolutamente todo. Una a la que en los malos momentos donde se vieran separados Stan se aferraría para decirle: ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?


End file.
